


Neighbours suck.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Cutesy, Drug Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fainting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Music, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard didn't even care that he looked like a crazy asshole. Maybe he was a crazy asshole but so was the fuckhead beside him. Who the fuck plays music at three AM? Okay so Gerard use to but that's only because the house next door was empty which it isn't now, so he stopped like a normal human being. So thats exactly how he found himself infront of a dickbags door in the middle of the night in nothing but a hoodie and stained pyjama pants.





	Neighbours suck.

Gerard didn't even  _care_ that he looked like a crazy asshole. Maybe he was a crazy asshole but so was the fuckhead beside him. Who the fuck plays music at three AM? Okay so Gerard  _use_ to but that's only because the house next door was  _empty_ which it isn't now, so he stopped like a normal human being. So thats exactly how he found himself infront of a dickbags door in the middle of the night in nothing but a hoodie and stained pyjama pants. The door swung open as Gerard cursed under his breath, leaving him to stare at the  _boy_ infront of him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you fucking can. I work 9 to 5 six days a fucking week and I'm exhausted. Can you turn down the screaming emo music for five fucking minutes?" And wow. Gerard did not mean to sound like such a dick. Whatever, the dude deserved it.

"It's my house. Don't tell me what to do-"

"Is your parents home? Let me speak to them. Its not like they're sleeping-"

"My parents?" The boy was smirking. Gerard wanted to slap his dumb face in. Dickbag.

"Yes!"

"Considering i'm twenty eight then no, my parents aren't home. Would you like me to call them? I dunno, can they still ground me? Take away my albums?" The dude had this stupid grin on his face again. Gerard hated him.

"Just turn it down, have some respect-"

"No. If you had of walked over here and said 'hey, can you turn that down for me please?' Then sure. I totally would have. But because you barged over here like you're this innocent little asshole then no, also, next time you're having loud crazy sex in you're kitchen, expect a visit from me. Now do you mind? It's three in the morning." The man waved his fingers and shut the door right in Gerards red face. 

-

"Why are you being extra loud?" Was not a question Gerard expected to come out of his partners mouth. Well, partner is the loose term of  _the dude i'm fucking_ but Gerard didn't answer, just raised the volume a little more until dickbag next door hit the wall three times. Paybacks a bitch.

-

Gerard couldn't even hear himself think over the loud porn like moans from next door. He barely lasted another minute before he eas storming out of the house to pound on the front door of dickbag. It swung open to a women holding a sheet over her body as Gerard felt himself blush. Who the fuck answers the door like that?

"Can I help you?"

"Oh. I'll handle that, babe." 

"Come back to bed after, Frank." She purred as  _Frank (what a dickbag name)_ appeared infront of him. 

"What? To straight for you?"

"You homophobic little shit-"

"Oh. I'm not a homophobe, but hearing loud gay sex at 11 am isn't my cup of tea, guessing you wouldn't know the sound of a pleased partner?" Frank leaned against the door as he smirked, eyebrow raised as Gerard felt his entire body tense.

"Or is the dude leaving with a hard on just really happy to rub one out in his car?"

"Fuck off! Just keep the noise down, i'm not asking to fucking lick your dick here!"

"Hmm, might catch something if you did. Later." 

Gerard watched the door close as he felt his cheeks heat up. Jesus Christ. 

-

"Ew. It's you." 

"Nice to see you too, asshole. Finding me at work too?" Frank folded his arms as Gerard tried to focus on anything but the buzz of the needlr in the room behind Frank. Of all the tattoo studios in New Jersey, Mikey had to pick this one?

"I know i'm attractive, but stalkings a bit of a turn off-"

"200 dollar voucher." Gerard spat out, throwing the money on the counter as Frank cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll just draw a dick on you-"

"S'not for me. Can you hurry up? Needles make me vomit." Gerard felt twitchy already, watching Frank frown before turning back to the laptop screen. He heard a women groan in pain from the room and felt his head spin within seconds, gripping onto the counter to stand straight. Not infront of this dickbag, he was  _not_ going to faint. 

Then why did he wake up on the floor with Frank kneeling beside him?

"Easy. Don't sit up yet." Frank whispered, pushing his shoulder until Gerard lay back down on the pillow. Pillow? Where did that come from?

"Are you a diabetic?"

"No. Just don't like needles. 'M fine-"

"Okay. I'm gonna help you sit up slowly, alright? Just take it easy." Frank held his arm as Gerard sat up slowly, watching the room go back into focus slowly. 

"Drink this. It's sugar and water."

"Gross." Gerard mumbled as he took the plastic cup, staring into it as Frank kneeled next to him.

"We do vouchers online-"

"Shut up." Gerard took a small sip before pushing himself up until he could stand, thankful the building was quiet again. He closed his eyes again, feeling a little dizzy as he kept drinking from the cup. It didn't actually taste that bad.

"Sit. I'll drive you home in twenty."

"No-"

"Sit." Frank snapped as he thrust a voucher infront of Gerards face. He took it and sat down on the couch, mumbling about shitty neighbours as Frank headed into the back room.

-

The sex was happening again, only it was definetly a man. Gerard would bet money on it. It seemed a lot more quiet as Gerard stared at the bedroom wall, hoping to hear something he could use against Frank. Did it make him weird? Definetly. He heard the grunting of the man as he climaxed, leaving the room in complete silence until he finally spoke.

"I better get going."

"Yeah. Let yourself out." Frank replied quietly. He heard the door shut before seeing the man leave a moment later from his bedroom window. He was tall and thin, the complete opposite of Gerard, he wasn't sure why he cared.

"I know you're there. It was a complete buzz kill." Frank was speaking louder, directing his comment through the wall as Gerard froze. Shit.

"You're gay."

"I'm bisexual. You know thats a thing right? I mean..if I dated dudes my whole life i'd never have a fucking orgasm." Frank bitched as Gerard bit back a laugh. Poor guy.

"No good?"

"Jesus, no. Neglected cock over here. Wonder if Jay is free-"

"Gross." Gerard snorted, staring at the ceiling. Was he really talking to Frank about this?

"Whats it like to fuck a girl?"

"I mean..compared to what? A dude?"

"Yeah." Gerard hummed and rolled his head to the side, pressing his ear into the wall.

"Wetter. Plus, boobs are awesome. You're missing out."

"Oh but i'm not. No boobs for me thanks." Frank chuckled in reply, knocking against the wall once. Gerard knocked back.

"Goodnight, Frank."

"Later, loser."

-

"I've got pizza. Like so much pizza. Dominos kicks fucking ass." 

"I want pizza." Gerard complained, banging his head against the wall. He could hear the low echo of the TV in Franks room again. 

"It's all mine. What did you burn this morning? Fuckin' fire alarm woke me up-"

"Pancakes. I like them crispy." Gerard whispered, hearing a soft chuckle in return.

"Hell, me too. Bet yours taste like ass though."

"I like the taste of ass." Gerard bit back, grinning whrn Frank laughed so hard he started coughing. Take that, asshole.

-

Two weeks passed of talking through the walls when Gerard felt like something was off. Frank had been gagging all night and had definetly puked this morning. He didn't knock back when Gerard tried the wall either.

"Frank? You're freaking me out here." Gerard tried twice more in the bedroom before every wall connected to Franks house before heading out the back door. He glanced in the kitchen window and caught sight of a foot poking out of the living room and felt the pure panic settle in his chest. He banged against the door before trying the handle, releif washing over him when it opened easily.

"Frank? It's Gerard. Everything okay?" No answer. He took two steps in and seen Frank was passed out before rushing to his side and dropping to his knees. He was covered in puke and his face looked green and Gerard really didn't know what to do. He barely remembers what Mikey use to do when Gerard would pass out in his own vomit and forced Frank onto his side as he stared at all the empty beer bottles. 

-

"I'm fine."

"Cool. So you've got nothing edible-"

"I have tofu. Make tofu scramble if you really insist on cooking." Frank was carrying around the duvet, hugging it to his body as Gerard stared at him. What the fuck is tofu?

"Jesus. Start frying some veg, dickbag. I'll deal with the tofu."

Frank kicked him out of the kitchen three minutes later. Gerard didn't care, he robbed the couch and changed the channel to Gilmore girls and when Frank handed him a plate, he pretended not to notice Gerard glued to a chick flick. Gerard appriciated it. 

-

"Come on, i'm not gonna fucking break here-" Gerard snorted loudly, grinning when a hit landed on the wall.

"Did your neighbour just laugh at me?" The man sounded pissed as the bed creaked, the sound of his feet hitting the wooden floor loudly.

"He wouldn't be laughing if you could bone-" Gerard snorted again, hearing the bedroom door shut before a loud sigh.

"I'm gonna get myself off. Speak and i'll knock you out-"

"I'm trying to draw, dude. Not have a shitty porn show." Which okay,  _lie._ Gerard wasn't even drawing. The room fell into silence so Gerard expected Frank to go shower or something but then a low moan met his ears. He sucked in a breath and held it, feeling it burn in his lungs as another few moans met his ears. Jesus Christ.

"G?"

"Yeah?"

"You should join me." And okay. Gerard should definetly join him, the semi in his pants uncomfortable and awkward as Gerard stared at the chipped paint.

"Like..in jerking off?"

"Yeah." Frank sounded breathless, "or you could actually come over here."

"I..I gotta stay here." Gerard admitted. Frank was an  _asshole_ and also his _bestfriend._

"You going to join me?"

"Yeah. Yeah i'm right here, Frankie." Gerard slid down against the wall and listened to Franks moans, his soon tangling with Franks and echoing around their rooms. He came moaning Franks name, hearing Frank scream his as the cum cooled on his belly.

"I'm gonna watch danger mouse." Frank was still panting when Gerard broke the silence. He laughed in return before the bed shifted slightly.

"Goodnight, Frank."

"Mm. Later, loser." Frank hummed happily. He knocked against the wall once and Gerard returned it lightly.

-

"No. No. God no-" Gerard spat the fake mince into his napkin, scrunching up his face as Frank laughed at him. 

"You're such a baby."

"Hey, rude. Also, that texture is digusting."

"Your mom is disgusting." Frank snapped back, watching Gerard grab a clean plate and pile it full of plain pasta. Was it a boring dinner? Yeah. Gerard didn't even care at this point.

"Yeah, true."

"Do you want to watch a movie? I've got some beer and stuff-"

"I'm a recovered alcoholic." Gerard felt his fingers twitch as he said it, forcing himself to look up and meet Franks eyes. He looked so surprised, lips partes as he stared right back.

"I'm an asshole-"

"You're only figuring that out, Frankie?" Gerard grinned and dodged the kick under the table as everything returned to normal. Huh, so maybe that wasn't so hard. 

"I'm sorry I passed out on shitty vodka and you had to rescue me."

"Hey, shit happens. Can we watch Friends?"

"Fuck no." Frank snorted and set his hand down on the table. It was an inch from Gerards and he automatically felt his fingers twitch. Frank noticed, dropping his eyes down to stare at Gerards fingers as gentle fingers touched his own. 

"Okay. You can watch Friends." Frank sounded breathless as Gerard grinned happily and pushed himself up to lie on the couch. Frank didn't appear for another five minutes, but when he did he lifted Gerards feet of the couch to sit under them, setting them gently in his lap again.

-

"You puke in my shop and I swear to god I'll make you eat it." Frank bitched as soon as Gerard walked in, edging himself out from behind the desk to move Gerard to the couch.

"I'm fine, dick. Thats my brother, Mikey? Squeeze him in." Gerard tugged his hands off his arms until he could squeeze Franks fingertips roughly.

"Oh, well saying you asked so fucking nicely. Sup man, what can I do for ya?" Frank turned to Mikey as Gerard zooned out, not realising he was still holding Franks hand in his lap until it shook in his grip. He glanced up to Frank staring at him as he spoke to Mikey, the eye contact awkward and to much until Mikey cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh. Right! Go grab a coffee G, come back in an hour. Eat something sugary."

"I'm fine-"

"Liar. Go. Head on in Mikey." Frank nodded towards the back dood before heading back to stare into his books. Gerard waited until Mikey had shut the door before clearing his throat.

"We gonna talk about this?"

"No. And defiently not now. Go get a coffee, Gerard." 

-

The music was way to fucking loud again. Gerard wanted to knock Frank the fuck out as he pounded on the door, his entire body freezing when a man yanked it open. He felt like he was going to puke, every small touch and the long looks meaning nothing in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously?"

"Gee! G, you have it alll wrong!" Gerard felt the anger pulse in his veins, his fist connecting to Franks jaw before he ever realised what the fuck he had done. He covered his mouth as the tears filled his eyes, staring at Frank clutching his jaw. 

"Motherfucker." Frank shoved him roughly, sending them both onto the gravel outside of Franks house as Gerard tried to shove him off, ending up with a knee to his balls and his stomach cramped. He whined loudly, pushing Frank off him onto the grass as he curled up into a ball.

"Fuck you. He's a friend."

"You bone all your friends!"

"Haven't fucking fucked you have I, dickbag? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Frank panted as Gerard stared up at the sky, it was raining lightly, catching on his eyelashes as he refused to meet Franks eyes.

"You would if I had came over. A meaningless fuck, bet it broke your fucking heart when I refused."

"Yeah, because you're a dickhead who is blind to every fucking sign I gave you. Don't worry though, I won't fucking give you any more." Frank spat as he pushed himself up, slamming the door in Gerards face again. 

-

"Gerard..hey, Gee can you hear me? It's Frank. I'm right here okay?" His head hurt. It hurt so fucking bad, what the fuck happened? He whined at the hand on his hair, shaking it off gently as Frank shushed him.

"The ambulance is on the way. Did you drink, Gee? You can tell me."

"No." Gerard slurred and turned to press his nose into Franks top. It smelled strongly of alcohol, making him even more woozy.

"I took a few Xanax. Maybe a few to many."

"How many, baby? Tell me."

"I dunno. A handfull? I wasn't..'m not suicidal." Gerard slurred again. Mikey was going to murder him. Franks hands were cool against his forehead as he pushed against him.

"You stupid son of a bitch, Gee." Frank whispered and then there were soft lips against his temple, kissing three times as Gerard pushed against it.

-

Frank sneaked him in McDonalds and he ate it as everyone besides Frank stared at him. He wanted to flip everyone off and tell them to go the fuck home until Frank leaned over the bed to show him a meme on his phone. 

"See? Thats you. Thats me."

"Why can't I be the cute cat? Why do I gotta me the snake?" Frank hissed in reply, winking when Gerard cracked up in a fit of laughter. 

"Why did you do it?" Mikey sounded heartbroken as Gerard finally set down his Big Mac. He wasn't sure how to answer his little brother, the words  _I wanted it to stop_ on the tip if his tongue.

"I messed up my dosage."

"You've been on them for ten years, Gerard." Donnas voice was thick, with tears or anger Gerard wasn't really sure.

"It was an accident. I wasn't trying to kill myself, okay? I'm not suicidal."

"Since when? Ever since we were fucking kids i'd be there to find you after every  attempt, now Frank has to find you? Is he gonna wake up one morning to find his boyfriend dead?" Mikey spat as Geeards fingers twitched,

"He's not my boyfriend." Frank snorted in reply, stealing a fry from Gerards bag before turning back to his phone.

"Thats what you took from that? Jesus fucking Christ-"

"I didn't think i'd make it past twenty five. Nor thirty. Yet here I am at thirty two, alive and happy. This time I actually wasn't trying to Mikey, I swear."

"Maybe we should let Gerard rest." Frank interrupted the arguement, glancing over at Mikey in a silent  _shut up._ When Mikey and Donna eventually left, Frank slid his chair closer and covered Gerards wrist with his fingers.

"I won't get mad if you tell me the truth, alright? Were you trying to kill yourself?" 

"No. I just wanted silence, like for all the shit to stop, you know?"

"That sounds pretty suicidal to me, Gee. Get some rest, i'll be back in the morning." Frank stood up and fixed Gerards blanket before leaning forward to press a damp kiss against Gerards forehead. 

"You stupid son of a bitch, Gee. You can't leave me. Whos gonna annoy the shit outta me then?"

"I'm sorry." Gerard whispered quietly, earning another soft kiss to the skin.

-

"Cosy?"

"In the pile of three duvets? Yeah." Gerard lied as he tried to flatten it down to watch Danger Mouse flash across the screen.

"So you've got juice and food next to you, i'll be back in an hour-"

"Frank, i'm not a kid nor are my legs broke."

"Just..please be okay when I come back."

"Frankie." Gerard whispered, he wanted to bitch,  _that he wasn't a goddamn kid,_ but the heartbroken look on Franks face made him shut out. He forced out a nod, squeezing his eyes shut at the kiss to the temple.

"You are so loved, motherfucker. Okay?"

"Okay. Enjoy work." Gerard watched him leave before sinking back into the covers, enjoying being alone for the first time in two weeks. 

-

Knock. Knock. Knock. Gerard blinked his eyes open to stare at the wall. Was he dreaming? Another gentle knock met his ears.

"Yeah?"

"You should come over." Frank sounded breathless, so utterly fucked it made Gerards stomach swoop.

"You're knocking on my wall at 4 am to jerk off?"

"No. I'm knocking on your wall at four am because I can't stop thinking about going down on you." Another soft moan met his ears as Gerard forced himself up, walking across the room to press his ear to the wall.

"What else?"

"Cone over and i'll show you."

"If I come over...is it just going to be a quick fuck? Then we forget about it tomorrow?"

"No. Done fucking around baby, when did you last hear me fucking? I've been completely yours for months." Frank moaned again, louder this time as Gerard gave in and jogged next door. He stood staring at the locked door, wondering how he was even going to get in before noticing the half open kitchen window. When he was half way threw it, the kitchen light turn on leaving a smirking Frank to lean against the wall, wearing a loose white t-shirt and tented boxer shorts.

"Was gonna open the door for you."

"No fun in that." Gerard mumbled as his feet landed on the sink. He shut it behind him, ready to give Frank a lecture as he jumped down before Frank dropped to his knees right there. Gerard squealed in response, hearing a chuckle in return.

"To fast for you, baby?"

"Fuck you." Gerard forced out, but hands were tugging at the waistband of his boxer shorts and he gave up in caring. Franks mouth was perfectly skilled was Gerards only thought, the swipe of his tongue at Gerards leaking head nearly sent him over the edge already. He whined in response, fingers tightening on the counter top until he forced himself to hook one in Franks hair and look down to meet the hazel eyes staring right back at him. He tuggrd him off, hearing a satisfying  _pop_ before dropping to his knees and replacing his cock with his tongue. 

-

"Crispy pancakes. Just the way you like 'em." Frank had two plates balanced on top if their coffee mugs, passing Gerards his slowly before he crawled into bed.

"How d you find cartoons at six am?"

"Easy. Spongebob is always on." Gerard shrugged and bumped his knees against Franks in thanks.

"How do we do this? Date I mean."

"Fuck if I know. I haven't been in a relationship since I was sixteen." Gerard admitted as Frank chewed loudly in his ear. 

"We'll figure it out together." Gerard hummed in response and finished his pancakes before lying down, curling into Frank and knocking once at the wall. His stomach fluttered at the single knock back.


End file.
